Power Rangers FireLightning
Power Rangers FireLightning is a Pre-Zyu season based on Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. Plot 8,000 years ago, a cult known as the Vulgarians were bent on taking over the universe for their Goddess, Bandora. By taking over the Galactic Cross (the aligned galaxies that form an X-shape), Bandora will get a Final Form, and rule the entire universe. Though all of the Vulgarian followers were destroyed, The Vulgarian Royal Family continued to conquer and destroy, until they reached Earth, the last planet they needed. In a battle with the Sages of Earth, Bandora's forces were defeated by a great warrior using the power of Fire and Lightning combined, who trapped Bandora and the Royal Family in a wormhole for 8,000 years, until now, when the wormhole collapses. Dr. Sheamus Sullivan tried to warn people of the day the Vulgarians would return, but no one believed him. For ten years, he stayed away from his family to develop technology with the power of lightning and fire, so that his children would battle the Vularians when they were freed. Rob, Johnny, Devin, Alison, and Jessica Sullivan now reunite with their thought-to-be dead father, receive the FireLightning Powers, and become the FireLightning Power Rangers. Eventually they a new ranger joins the scene: The Purple Gamma Ranger, Elliot Anderson. At first he's under Vulgarian control to be evil, but thanks to the Rangers were able break the link and freed him from their clutches, to which he joined the team. Characters Rangers Allies *Dr. Sheamus Sullivan: Father of the Rangers, and also their leader. *Chosgo and Chip: Two robots in the form of cogs, assistants and friends of the Rangers. Chosgo speaks in a British accent, Chip speaks in robot whirrs. Villains *Bandora: Appearing as a giant face in the sky, she is the Goddess of the Vulgarians. *King Mandas: King of the Royal Family. *Boris: Mandas' brother/right-hand man, Grand swordsman, Duke of the Family. *Princess Mileena: Mandas' daughter, Princess of the Royal Family, scientist, 17 years old. *Prince Pierre: Mandas' son, Prince of the Royal Family, Mileena's underling, 13 years old. *Gordo: Family servant, greedy gypsy, comic relief villain. *Craboids: Footsoldiers of the Vulgarians. *Grobots (Grobo): method of ,onster growth; giant cyborg aliens that absorb the energy of monsters, and shapeshift into them. Arsenal *Plasma Cannon: Cannon that can destroy a monster. *Magma Base: The Rangers' base of operations *The System Demolisher: The Vulgarian starship/base of operations *Firelightning Megazord **Redwinger ◆ **Firestriker ◆◆ **Lightning Blazer ◆◆ *Star Shuttle ◆ **Glider mode for Megazord **Star Megazord (uses the Purple Star of the Akroids) *Super Megazord: Firelightning Megzord, and Star Megazord combine to create the Super Megazord. *Super Magma Megazord: Super Megazord combines with Magma Base to create the Super Magma Megazord. Differences from ''Fiveman '' *The Rangers are siblings like in the Sentai but are younger than their counterparts and also students rather than teachers. Unlike their counterparts, their father is alive and is their mentor although they did start off with no parents to care for them. *The Rangers power comes from, as the series is titled, Fire and Lightning. In Fiveman, the theme was Earth based, and they fought out of brother and sisterly love. *A new ranger was added: The Purple Ranger, who also becomes the Purple Gamma Ranger. An original story arc was created for him, using new footage and plot elements not seen in Fiveman. **The Purple Ranger also controls the Star Megazord, which was built on Earth but unable to use instead of delivered to Earth. **In the Purple Ranger arc, it is stolen by the Purple Ranger and used to fight the Firelightning Megazord. There was an actual fight between the Megazords in Fiveman, but extended with original footage in Firelightning. *Significant changes made to the villians: **Bandora is a Goddess instead of an Empress. **The Villains here are a Family, except for Gordo, although it is said that his father and Mandas' father were close friends. Mandas is the Patriarch, Boris is his Brother, Mileena is his daughter, and Pierre is his son. **The Family is also a royal family, not just leaders of an Army, and Mandas is the King rather than a General. **Godo is a gypsy instead of a Merchant, though he loves money. His abacus is also a magical device that can contact Bandora. **Boris is no longer an alcoholic like his counterpart Billion is, due to the age demographic. **Mileena is portrayed as a Teenager instead of an adult. **Perhaps the biggest change is Pierre, who in Fiveman was a Woman and about the same age as Mileena's counterpart. Here he is a male and about 13 years. The only noticeable difference is that Pierre is taller in sentai footage. *The number of episodes is higher in Firelightning and some episodes of fiveman were skipped with footage extracted for episodes with different plot. This was to make way for story arcs including the Purple Ranger Saga as well as the Ranger team up eisode. Category:Series